Because mobile devices such as smartphones or tablet computers often operate on limited amount of battery power, it is desirable to detect a surrounding in which the mobile devices are situated. The information regarding the mobile devices' surrounding can help service operators (e.g., a telephone service company, a third-party company, or other suitable entities) and software applications analyze as well as enhance the effectiveness of their behaviors.
Conventional approaches rely on dedicated devices to assist with surrounding detection. However, the deployment cost of such infrastructure-based approaches significantly limits the flexibility and scalability for general purpose detection.